Guts
|-|Base= |-|Berserker Armor= Summary Guts (ガッツ, Gattsu) also known as The Black Swordsman, The One Hundred-Man Slayer and The Struggler was the former raid unit leader of a mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk and is the main protagonist of Berserk. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher | At least''' 8-C''' | 8-B Name: Guts, "The Black Swordsman" Origin: Berserk Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman | Can attack the Soul | Enhanced Physical Stats, Pain Tolerance and Night Vision via the Berserker Armor, Resistance to Possession Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Can physically contend with Wyald's human form ; was able to choke him out in his apostle form.) | At least Building level+ (Able to fight various beings who can harm him) | City Block level (The kinetic energy of the Dragon Slayer would yield a result of 1.66630218e11 Joules or 39.8255779 Tons of TNT) Speed: Hypersonic (Can do battle against Wyald) | Hypersonic movement with High Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speeds (Not only has he been able react to Rosine charging towards him mere inches away, he has also defeated Serpico in various duels) | Hypersonic with High Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speeds (Has been able to evade lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can grip Dragon Slayer with his teeth, which is heavy enough to weigh down most men) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ, likely''' higher''' | Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Survived an onslaught of attacks from Wyald's apostle form) | At least''' Building level+''' (Is able to withstand multiple lightning bolts from Ganishka, which has a power of 5 Gigajoules or 1.2 Tons of TNT; attacks from Zodd's apostle form), City Block level with Dragon Slayer (Was able to withstand Schierke's Fire Wheel) | At least Building level+ (The Berserker Armor's attack potency does not scale to Guts' durability, as he breaks bones, and tears apart muscles from his own attacks) Stamina: Extremely high, was able to fight against one hundred men and endured a long drawn out battle with Wyald (An apostle) | Significantly higher, is able to withstand attacks from Apostles and keep fighting, He is even willing to be injured by his enemies to gain an advantage in battle | Will only stop fighting when the last drop of his blood is spilled Range: 2.04 meters with the Dragon Slayer (The Dragon Slayer has been stated to be longer than Guts' body), multiple meters with cannon arm, 70+ meters with his Repeater Crossbow Standard Equipment: * Dragon Slayer: This weapon was built with the singular purpose of being able to slay a dragon; when you take into consideration its feats such as being able to withstand blows from apostles traveling at supersonic speeds, surviving an explosion which resulted in the vaporization of a water snake's head and remaining intact despite Guts's rough usage of it. Due to this weapon being tempered in the malice of thousands of the dead it has gained the ability to attack the ethereal body. * Repeater Crossbow: A crossbow mountable to Guts' prosthetic arm, capable of firing arrows rapidly. It is mainly used for fighting a horde of enemies. * Hand Cannon: One of the few long range weapons Guts has. It can be morphed out of Guts' right hand and is quite powerful, being able to blast through Apostles with little effort. Guts also uses the hand cannon's recoil to propel himself foward whilst swinging the Dragon Slayer, enhancing his velocity. * Berserker Armor: A cursed suit of incredibly durable armor that removes the body's subconscious limiters, allowing the wearer to achieve incredible feats of strength and speed that are far beyond what they're normally capable of. It also keeps wounds from slowing Guts down, forcibly relocating joints, reinforcing broken bones, and binding flesh to bone with barbs. However, it does not actually mend wounds, meaning that Guts will still be bleeding out from particularly severe wounds. In addition, it strips the user of whatever sanity they once had putting them into a constant state of bloodlust. Bloodlust so potent that Schrieke was unable to possess him. * Guts also carries a number of spare weapons, including various throwing knives and miniature grenades. Intelligence: Guts is an infamously skilled swordsman, being able to take on most apostles and humans with his casual swings alone thanks to the enormous heft of the Dragon Slayer. Guts is an able thinker and a pragmatic fighter, a fact he proves by solving problems with his wits when brute force doesn't work, such as when he used an enemy as bait by disguising them with his cloak, played dead to get close enough to fire a point-blank Hand Cannon, and adapting to exceedingly unfavorable situations. Contrary to popular belief Guts is quite clever, as shown when he uses his scientific knowledge. Such as utilizing Dragon Slayer against lightning and puncturing the Sea Gods stomach to take advantage of the difference in air pressure in order to get vacuumed within another part of it's body. Weaknesses: Bloodthirsty and sadistic to a fault at times, the Berserker Armor does not mend wounds, only delaying the effects of damage taken rather than replenishing his vitality Key: Golden Age | Black Swordsman | Berserker Armor Gallery E4d99c4534774db24accb6a81496989d-1.png|Guts holding the Dragon Slayer upright to demonstrate its length and heft Others Notable Victories: Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) Zabuza Momochi (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: XCOM Soldier (Composite) (XCOM) XCOM Soldier's Profile (Speed was equal and 8-B versions were being used) Seras Victoria (Hellsing) Seras' Profile (Speed was Equalized, Both characters were given knowledge of each others' abilities, 8-B versions were used) Teen Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (This was Berserker Armor Guts and Red Ribbon arc Goku. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Berserk Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cursed Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8